


et jour par jour

by flying_elliska



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: A little touch of angst, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Eliott's video store adventures, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, lucas is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_elliska/pseuds/flying_elliska
Summary: A series of short canon Elu snippets of varying length written before and during s5. No plot, just little glances into their daily life as a couple, living together, and their little ups and downs. So far :- Lucas surprises Eliott at his new job at the video store- Lucas comforts Eliott after he had a difficult day- Eliott's perspective on New Year's Eve
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 26
Kudos: 159





	1. que les boîtes

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey ! no sorry, this isn't the new diamants!au chapter, but it got so intense i needed a distraction and with s5 fast approaching i wanted to get back into writing for canon, and practice writing more simple and fluffy stuff  
> so yeah if you wanna send me prompts on tumblr feel free i'm @flying-elliska 
> 
> and wow i missed them so much  
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> <3

**LUNDI 15:37**

The old fashioned little bell at the shop's entrance rings.

“ Good afternoon ! Excuse me, could you maybe lend me a hand ? I’m looking for a movie.”

Eliott turns his head around, from the shelves he’d been stocking to the voice behind him. A voice, of course, that he immediately knows before he even sees the boy’s face. It's his favorite voice in the world.

When Eliott had started his new job, Lucas had immediately proposed to visit him, knowing his boyfriend was nervous and wanting to offer his support. But Eliott had asked him for a grace period of at least a week, so he could settle in without being distracted. Not make a fool of himself in front of his boss or any potential clients. Being around Lucas still has, after all these months, a tendency to make him stupidly lightheaded sometimes. Even more so now that Lucas knows and often uses his powers to that end.

Of course, Lucas would take that demand very literally, so exactly one week after Eliott started…there he is. With a huge grin on his face.

Eliott rolls his eyes and smiles.

“Really ? You’re looking for a movie ?”

Lucas looks at him innocently.

“Yes, you do rent those, don’t you ?”

“No, just the boxes.” Eliott teases.

“Oh, and do I get a special present with the box, then ? To make up for the lack of movie ?”

Eliott can’t help himself - he leans over the counter, in the middle of the piles of DVDs and old VHS and rolls of tape and folders, and kisses his boyfriend. A quick little peck on the lips, but it makes him warm all over. It also almost makes him fall over, but it was worth it.

“There, happy ?”

Lucas pretends to think about it.

“Hm…yes, but I still want my movie. More precisely,” he adds with a mischievous expression, “the restored version of Rashomon by Akira Kurosawa.”

Eliott looks at his boyfriend suspiciously.

“Are you sure you don’t want the latest Fast and Furious ?”

“Hey, are you implying I am not capable of enjoying anything except a big dumb blockbuster ?”

“Yeah, and this sudden interest has nothing to do with the fact that I told you I just started overhauling our Asian cinema section, has it ? It’s going to take me hours to find.”

“Oh no, forced to spend all this time in your company ! How dreadful ! How will I survive ! Are you,” he lets out an exagerated, horrified gasp, “going to tell me all sorts of anecdotes about the movies you love ? Am I going to have to listen to my handsome boyfriend being all passionate and interesting and shit ? Fuck, how am I going to survive ?”

Eliott bites his lips, and feel his cheeks blush. It’s very annoying how well Lucas knows him, and it’s adorable. And oh so embarassingy public. He throws a look at David, his boss, stocking piles of blu-rays on the other side of the shop.

“The customers’ needs come first,” David says, perfectly deadpan.

Eliott shrugs and takes Lucas’s hand, leading him to the Asian section, three aisles over. If even the boss wills it...

“Alright, you goof, I hope you’re ready for some education.”

But before, as soon as they're hidden by the stacks, he gives his boyfriend a real kiss. Or twenty. Oh, he's missed this. He's always missing this a little, to be honest, except for when they are actually kissing. Lucas's lips taste like cola bubblegum and they are so soft. He's been using this new chapstick for a while - first in secret, and when his friends had found out and given him shit, he'd started doing it openly and bragging about how he at least cared to give his boyfriend the optimal experience and he felt sorry for their girlfriends, which had started a trend. Now Eliott feels like he's going to start having butterflies every time he smells coca-cola, like a Pavlovian response.

Fifteen minutes or so later, as they come up for air, Lucas says softly, his arms still wrapped around Eliott's neck,

“You know, big explosions and big muscles, that might be my most evident taste in movies, but like…you care about this. So I’d figured I’d get something we could watch together, and you know, you could tell me about why it's important and stuff. I heard that one was a classic, so…”

“Fuck, how are you so sweet when you always look so grumpy ?”

Lucas headbutts Eliott softly and laughs.

“I mean it. And I mean…most of the time, when we watch a movie together, I’ll be honest, I don’t give a shit about the movie, and I still love it.”

Eliott kisses him on the temple. He truly has the best boyfriend.

And hey...if he has an occasion to spread movie literacy, he'll gladly take it. Especially when it's this cute.


	2. étoiles du soir, espoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from the prompt " Could you pretty please write something where eliott has a tough day at work and lucas takes care of him? Like basically makes a burrito eliott and feeds him lots of nice food, cuddles him and tells him how much he loves him and how proud he is?"

**VENDREDI 20:49**

Eliott’s had mostly good days ever since he started his job. He thought he would be overwhelmed, juggling all the change in his life - the newness of university, and now this job, not to mention more perpetual challenges like his mental health, without sacrificing his friendships or most importantly, his relationship. Also, to be quite honest - he loves movies, but it was everything else he was unsure about being able to deal with, like the clients or the administrative aspects.

A lot of his anxieties have revealed themselves to be unfounded.

A lot of that is due to his boss, David, being chill personnified. He is pretty easy going when it comes to organization or timing. He hired Eliott because he recognized the same passion in him that he had himself, despite his lack of experience. According to him, there are very few stores of this type left, with how everything moved online. So people who come here aren’t here to just get a movie and leave, often they want the human part of it, they want to be recommended stuff and they want to talk to people who talk, breathe and live movies. Which Eliott totally recognizes himself in. He lucked out, really, and it’s already happened two times that they closed up late because they had gotten involved in a really passionate discussion about visual storytelling or old Japanese movies, and David broke out the bread and saucisson.

But of course, it can’t all be sunny days. One of the big lessons life seems to want to impart to him, and has trouble sinking in, since he's always so worried about what ifs and maybes. 

He was already stressed up about today before it started : David had to leave for the afternoon and left him alone in the store for the first time. At breakfast, he had been snappy for no reason to Lucas and Lucas had been even worse ; in fact he had been grumpy all week, convinced he had flunked his last math exam. So they’d started the day in a very much less than ideal state, even if they had made up and apologized by text later. Then he had had a weird rush in early afternoon that had left him frazzled. Followed by an asshole who had been very insistant on his opinion on Lars von Trier movies, and when he’d ventured the idea that maybe all the brutalized naked women thing was maybe a little misogynistic, the man had reacted almost violently, drilling Eliott about a lot of obscure movie details before declaring him a fake, throwing out some vaguely homophobic insults about ‘political correctness’, and leaving. To crown it all, Eliott had messed up a pile of old DVDs David had been cataloguing, and had to figure out if he had lost one of them or if it had been stolen.

And on top of that - he still hasn’t started the essay he needs to turn in on Monday.

In short, it had been an avalanche of little crappy things, and it had pushed him from feeling cranky into feeling completely miserable.

It’s moments like these that leave him feeling so embarassed at his lack of capacity to cope with little setbacks. Intellectually he knows that it’s not the end of the world. But his brain is already making up all sorts of vicious scenarios about how David is going to fire him, how he’s never going to be able to keep a job, or talk to people properly, or finish university, how he is a fraud that doesn’t really know movies and his opinions are all childish and pathetic, how Lucas is going to leave him and he is going to end up living under a bridge.

He’s completely spiraling so when he gets out of the metro to walk to their appartment, he sends a short text to Lucas to warn him, something like _fuck life sucks_ then _today_ then _bad mood i’m sorry._ So maybe Lucas knows how to avoid him if he doesn’t feel like dealing with his shit tonight.

He climbs the stairs in their elevator-less building to the fourth floor feeling heavier than ever, thinking of just plopping into bed clothes with the hope his misery somehow would evaporate during the night.

However, when he opens the door, Lucas is waiting for him. In their little entrance, leaning against the wall.

He just says, “Hey,” before Eliott drops his bag on the ground and rushes into his arms. Lucas gets on his tiptoes and wraps himself around him as best he can.

“I’m so sorry.” he whispers into his boyfriend’s neck.

“What for ?”

“I don’t know…I had such a bad day, I feel like a fucking failure…totally horrible and like it’s contagious.”

“Yeah that’s so weird, I’ve never heard of a job sucking before.”

Suddenly, Eliott feels like he wants to cry from shame. He doesn’t know why he is like this, it’s ridiculous, and he wants to disentangle himself and disappear, but Lucas doesn’t let him. Instead he kisses him, mouth and then cheeks, and then takes him by the hand and leads him to their couch.

It’s the biggest item in their living room, a gift from Eliott’s parents and the most comfortable item of furniture he’s ever known. Sitting down on it automatically makes it difficult to get up again, and it’s perfect for when their friends come over to play video games. In this very moment, however, it feels like a beacon of safety to Eliott.

Lucas pushes him into the couch.

“Okay, how about you just stay there this evening, okay ? And let me take care of you. You don’t have to do anything.”

“Lucas…I have stuff to do, don’t you ?”

“Yes, right now, you have to commune with the couch. Be at one with the couch. Be the couch.” He says stubbornly before going to their room.

Then he comes back - with a mountain of pillows and their bedcovers, as well as their pijamas, the matching ones with little dots. When they’ve changed clothes, he then starts wrapping Eliott in them until he looks like a burrito, and buries him in pillows, just his head peeking out. Eliott feels a little ridiculous, and like he can’t move, but mostly he feels warm, and held. When Lucas disappears again and comes back with the hot water bottle, he can’t help but laugh a little.

“I’m not sick, you know.”

“Yeah, I know, I just like having an excuse to do this.” He puts the thing next to Eliott’s feet, then dims the light. “How about we play a game. The outside world is cancelled. We’re going to order some food, and then watch a movie, or whatever we want, and talk, and I’m going to kiss you, and then…just whatever we want for as long as we want, okay ?”

Eliott squints at him from beneath pillows.

“Isn’t that like always ?”

“Yes but tonight we are doing it extremely on purpose.”

Lucas orders for them - their favorite comfort food, from the italian place nearby, lasagna and ravioli with cannoli for dessert, feeding each other bits of their respective dishes. Eliott tells Lucas all about his asshole customer, and delights in the creativity of Lucas’s insults.

They watch one of Eliott’s favorite Ghibli movie, Kiki’s Delivery Service, after which Eliott sighs about wanting to run away and leave in the forest to paint. Lucas says he’ll just have to become a lumberjack, then, which is definitely not the Ghibli vibe, but he can’t help but think his boyfriend would look good in plaid.

After that, they turn out all the lights except one - Lucas’s new galaxy lamp, which projects scattered little dots of light all over their walls and ceiling - and just sit together in the dark, as if it was the middle of summer and they were watching the night sky together. Eliott’s found his place folded in between Lucas’s legs, all envelopped and warm, and all his sorrows feel a lot more distant.

He still feels…harried, and extremely tired, but the tension has drained away. That’s often how he feels around Lucas nowadays. The exciting newness of their relationship has faded a bit, but it’s been replaced by a deep sense of comfort and home that being together brings them. Eliott still can’t believe it, some days, that this is his life, that he gets to have this.

Lucas bends forward a little, and starts kissing him - on his forehead, cheeks, lips, so haphazardly it makes Eliott giggle a little. Then he brings Eliott’s hand to his mouth, and his forearm, and Eliott gets it - he’s trying to catch the stars with his mouth, kissing everywhere a little pinprick of light touches Eliott’s skin. He shivers. His boyfriend is so sneakily romantic when he really wants to be, it keeps surprising him.

“It’s the world that should be sorry for making you feel bad.” Lucas whispers in his ear. Kisses him again. “I’m so proud of how you’re handling all of this.” Another kiss, a little more heated the last. “They’re lucky to have you. That moron will feel so stupid when you’re a famous movie director.” He nuzzles into Eliott’s neck and sighs. _"Mon coeur."_ He always makes fun of Eliott's sappy petnames but he's just as bad.

Look, Eliott know it’s important for him to take charge of his emotions and work on his mental health, and all that. But god, it feels so good to have someone who is just wholly, entirely on his side. With whom he can be as soft or as wild as he needs, and never makes him feel like a burden. 

His lucky guiding star really came through for him, huh. 

He turns around and kisses his boyfriend - he’ll never get tired of thinking about him his way, his _boyfriend boyfriend boyfriend boyfriend_ \- and they melt into each other, whispering sweet nothings until they drift off into sleep, and misery is but a distant memory.


	3. bonne année

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliott's perspective on New Year's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all ! so that midnight trailer clip was incredible, right ? i am so stoked for Arthur's season. I want to keep writing these little snippets through s5, as a nice fluffy way to see what Elu are doing during s5 as a little bit of a relief from the angst we all know is coming, but I also will put in Eliott and Lucas's perspective on what their friend is going through. Like in this, with a little touch of angst - i really hope we will see the development of Eliott's friendship with Arthur, I want to see more of Eliott when not seen through Lucas's eyes, and well, I think he's one of the characters that is the best placed to understand maybe a little of what Arthur is going to go through - even though it's very different.   
> anyway enough blabbing otherwise this note is going to be longer than the snippet itself ^^
> 
> happy new year, everyone !

MARDI 23:54

Everytime he kisses Lucas, it feels a little like the first time.

Not entirely of course, because they don't have their personal little rain cloud following them around. That would get old really fast, even if he can appreciate the poetry of it. Their clothes are dry, their bodies warm, the space around them isn't some abandonned tunnel but a club packed with people dancing - and the music they don't have to imagine, it's so present it's almost too much, the bass resonating in the air saturated smoke so heavily it almost feels like everything is vibrating.

And let's be real, they are actually much better at kissing each other now than they were back then. Their first kiss was a mad rush in the dark, teeth smashing against each other and noses smushed in their eagerness to knock down all the walls between them. Now they have shared a hundred, a thousand kisses, they know the feeling of each other, so close, inside and out, know how to find each other instinctively without any clumsiness. They know how to make each other's toes curl with a flicker of tongue or raise goosebumps on each other's skin. The hunger is still there, more powerful than ever. It doesn't matter that they have had fights or that they know each other's less seductive traits, the type that comes up when you are in a relationship for a longer time. Especially when you move in together. Eliott always leaving the laundry inside the washing machine to get moldy or Lucas's murderous moods in the morning, it doesn't matter. Just like the deeper issues that wracked the beginning of their relationship, navigating those little things eventually brings them closer together, as they find a way to laugh and plan their way to being a little more adult together, or sometimes decide it really doesn't have to matter yet. He didn't know that the honeymoon stage of a relationship lasted this long. Or maybe trading in the thrill of newness for this warm intimacy between them is just really, really worth it. 

Even now, Lucas throws himself at him as if he hasn't seen him in years, as he comes back from the bathroom ; as always it gives Eliott this swooping feeling in his lower belly, a little bit like he is flying or falling or both. The fire between them is a perpetual motion machine - sustainable whether it blazes or simmers.

Tonight it's a shower of sparks, bright and joyful. He feels it under his skin, all of it - the excitement, the elation. Lucas's hands riding low and snug on his waist. Eliott's been in clubs before but it was never this fun, before he met his boyfriend. Now he wants to show off. They both want to. Show off their love to the whole world. This is what dreams are made of. And the world around them feels welcoming. Everyone is having the time of their lives. Nobody cares that they're two boys kissing and for him, it never has been a big deal but he knows how far Lucas has come. He's so proud. Even though now it's just wild abandon, they had to earn this ease. Neither of them was prime boyfriend material before they met, or to be honest, likely candidates for happiness. They've both had to work so hard for this. There were some moments that were so raw, so thankless. Making him feel like he was too young to feel this much, to deal with the kind of love he wanted to keep until the very end of his life. 

But in the end, it's not a surprise that it's working so well. He always had an inkling he was made for devotion. Love worth making poetry about, all that shit. It's terrifying but in a good way. 

It's New Year's Eve. A time for taking stock ; and what a year it has been.

Their friends are all around them. Sofiane, who he has been seeing a lot more of again - now that their friendship has grown over any awkwardness, and they're the two non high schoolers in this group - with Imane gracefully twirling on his arm. Daphne in her glittery dress, Alexia playing the elbows, the Gang goofing off. They've made a place for him so easily. He's not just Lucas's boyfriend anymore, he's Basile's coolness guru and Alexia's queer big bro and their nerd friend Eliott they go to for film recs and make bets over who can withstand his cooking. Even some of the people he had alienated himself from have come back to him. And to think he spent last new year's eve shuttered in his room, so lonely, feeling like he was destined to be a pariah and a failure forever, the thought of the future so crushing. Now he wants to bite into the future and take the biggest mouthful he can. There will be challenges, but he's ready for it all, whatever life throws his way. He knows he's not alone, he can feel it in his very bones. It's such a life altering thing, really. It gives him strength. 

...

As they dance Lucas starts playing with his collar buttons and then opening his shirt a little, kissing the skin he reveals, little suckling kisses, increasingly bold and impatient. His expression is almost a little too heated for the occasion ; Eliott laughs and whispers some promises in his ear he hopes will keep him patient. He ruffles Lucas's hair a little as he separates himself from Eliott. It's so long now it's almost a mane, but it's as spiky as ever and bounces in tune with the music. It obeys its own laws of gravity. One of the wonders of the world, really. And the way the intermittent light of the club reflects in Lucas's eyes, fast flashes of electric blue, makes his heart rise and rise, no ceiling in sight. 

Lucas grins at him, and they speak without talking.

Our life is really fucking cool right now, huh ?

As the countdown to midnight starts, they all group together in a big circle, yelling and jumping as everything goes crescendo. His heart beats faster and faster, and he wishes he could capture emotions - he would want this one to remain with him forever.

3...

2...

1....

Happy New Year ! The world explodes into sound and light, silvery confetti raining down on them.

His first act of the new decade is a kiss. Of course it's a kiss. Lucas's already on him while they are still half hanging off other people and they couldn't even wait. It's a chaotic jumble and then they are in each other's arms again and time becomes blurry, everything pulses of love and happiness and the taste of whisky-cola. 

...

At some point, when they are taking a moment to catch their breaths after the midnight frenzy and Lucas is getting them more drinks, he sees Arthur leave, alone, a distressed look on his face. It's strange, since he didn't seem to have drunk too much, and he looks like he is sneaking away. Well, of all of them, he is the one that loves his secrets the most - so often lost on his own little planet. Eliott can relate. But sometimes it feels like there is something else going on behind that sunny and sarcastic façade, something family related, maybe. He feels like he has a keen sense of when someone is wearing a mask. Sometimes he wonders if he should do something about it but he is still very clumsy with those things, and afraid he'll overstep someone's boundaries like he's already done before.

These days Eliott really wishes he could just put all the people he loves in a cuddly pile and keep them there. After spending so long isolating himself... If this year has taught him anything it's that the temptation to deal with everything alone is very hard to refuse but very important to let go of. And that no matter how alone you think you are, there is probably someone next to you feeling the exact same thing. It makes him wish that communicating, reaching out to people, it wasn't this hard. 

But he's probably just projecting, anyway. Hopefully Arthur's just feeling a bit overwhelmed and wants to catch some fresh air. Maybe he did go overboard with the drinks and he will be just fine. Maybe Eliott's newly surfacing mother hennish tendencies are just him overcorrecting. They're all young and wild and messy and there is no use worrying so much. 

Nevertheless, he spends the rest of the night kissing his boyfriend and hugging people and keeping everyone close, close, close.


End file.
